


Dipper, Yang Xiao Long, Dick Simmons, John Laurens And Peter Parker Sat At The Coffee shop.

by FanficNinja



Category: Gravity Falls, Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel, RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crushes, Idiots in Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Welcome to the 'Idiots In Love' club. Where people who can't bring themselves to tell their crush how they feel about them, sit down in a coffee shop and discuss their problems. Sometimes it helps, sometimes it doesn't. However, it is just nice to chat. Who cares if this has a side effect of maybe making everything unresolved and worse? They're just talking! If only they could talk to their crushes that way too... but they can't.And hey, thats what this clubs all about!





	Dipper, Yang Xiao Long, Dick Simmons, John Laurens And Peter Parker Sat At The Coffee shop.

Dipper, Yang Xiao Long, Dick Simmons, John Laurens and Peter Parker sat at the coffee shop.

"I think that we can all agree that we're the worst, okay?" Peter began. It was bitter and harsh. Everyone at the table visibly deflated. To be honest, this wasn't how he figured this session was going to go. However, thats where it went. It had been his fault. Despite his guilt, he chose to continue. "I mean..." He gave an awkward laugh. He had tried to keep it hidden, so it was quiet and mumbled. He wouldn't be surprised if no-one else at the table heard it. "...we just can't tell them, can we?" He said, his voice taking on a sudden sad tone.

Everyone at the table nodded. Laurens swallowed hard. "I would, but my father would kill me" He stated fearfully. He even felt his neck. Like it was something actually on the line. Peter felt instantly bad. He was here saying they were the worst, forgetting the fact that everyone wasn't here just due to their fear and insecurities like he was. These people had been through things. They had their own problems. "I wish i could change his mind but he'd hurt..." Laurens paused. "Nevermind"

"If it makes you feel better, mines not so great either" Simmons choked on his coffee. Almost like it was a broken rule to even say that. Especially in public.

"Atleast your fathers rich" Yang winked. "You can buy your love anything so long as you claim its for a girl"

Simmons rubbed the back of his neck. "N-no... i can't. I'm not allowed to spend any of the family money" He stuttered. "That's just my siblings. M-my father doesn't trust me with that kind of thing"

"He sounds like an asshole" Peter stated. Simmons didn't agree nor disagree. Peter gathered the red-head would of chosen the former had he the courage.

Dipper (who had been completely silent until this point) made a large groan and rested his head on the table between them. He played with the straw of his hot chocolate and looked caught up in his thoughts. "Do you guys think that there's a limit to who you should love?" He asked quietly. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him.

"Don't think so, man" Laurens shrugged. "Why do you ask that?"

"My crush may or may not be a complete psychopath" Dipper responded flatly. "And I, have no idea what to do about it" He pouted.

"Trust me" Peter rested a hand on the guys shoulder. "I know the feeling" He winced, catching sight of a television in the coffee shop having a news article up which unfortunately, featured a certain merecenary in the worst possible way. "It's weird, I know" Peter comforted.

"Weird that I love him or him being weird for... being wierd?" Dipper questioned.

"Maybe both" Came the unhelpful and disapointing reply from Peter afterwards. Dipper frowned.

"Hold on" Yang raised a hand to shush them. "Define 'psychopath's' for me please" She requested. The table sat in silence for a while. Realisation sunk in and her eyes widened. "Are you guys having feelings for serial killers!?" She said shocked, making the two flinch. Soon after, she sighed and gave a weak smile. "I won't say a word. Just promise me i'm not on the chopping block"

"Sure thing" Dipper grinned nervously.

"You all, aren't on there" Peter added. "Besides, enough about us. Yang, is your 'friend' still dating someone?"

Yangs eyes lit up red and her demeanor changed from charming to scary. Simmons leant as far back as he could in his chair and Laurens just looked confused. Peter and Dipper seemed to have expected the reaction and did nothing. "Yeah, this stupid sun guy!" Yang crossed her arms. "He is so annoying. Hes always with her!" She clenched her fists, jealousy showing. "I just want to break him"

"Please tell me you're not going to kill him" Peter rolled his eyes.

"No" She simmered down. "But your boyfriend-"

"Friend" Peters face reddened.

"-totally could, right? Mind putting in a word for me?" She asked, eyes fluttering.

Peter stared at her blankly before shaking his head. "No"

"What!?" Yang actually sounded surprised. "Why not?"

"Yang, no offense" Laurens intervened. "But you just asked him to commit an act of homocide. What did you think he was going to say?" He lifted his drink, laughing. "We're not going full on Yandere just yet. Heh, just imagine it!" He smirked. Yang would never admit to the 'amazing' thoughts she had at that moment. "It wouldn't be too great. But yo, it doesn't matter. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" Yang faked a yawn.

"Because shes going to see that she loves you someday, man-uh, woman" Laurens corrected, looking just below Yangs head.

"Hey John, my eyes are up here" Yang smiled.

"S-sorry!" Laurens apologised. "A-aside from that, anyone made any progress yet?" He looked around the whole table. "One of us has gotta be close, right" Noticing the lack of enjoyment Laurens decided to share his story first. "Uh, myself and Alexander held hands the other-"

He was interrupted by a glass shattering. Simmons had dropped his glass. "Y-you held hands?"

"Yeah, dude. Did ya not hear me?" Laurens tilted his head to the side. "And was it really that surprising that it made you drop your cup? Have faith in me, man" He urged.

"But he's married..." Simmons reminded, cleaning up the broken glass from the floor. Doing so he ended up cutting his finger. He grabbed a napkin and placed it over, hoping the others wouldn't notice. He was just discreet enough that they didn't.

"I know" Laurens nodded. His face grew sad. "It was just hand holding. I can't tell him or cross any boundaries, Dick. Just let me have this" He said weakly. Simmons was too used to Grif calling him 'Dick', so it made him a bit uneasy. He tensed.

"R-right. My bad" He looked away.

"No problem" Laurens replied, helping ease Simmons nerves just a little. "Now, let's just skip me for today. Besides that i think i've been fine! Now that i'm talking to ya, Simmons... how are you and Grif doing?"

Simmons bit his lip. "I think he likes me back"

Yang leant forward. "Really?"

"How do you know?" Dipper cocked an eyebrow. "Has he been following you around everywhere agreeing on everything? Thats what i did with Wendy when i liked her all those years ago" He commented. Simmons wasn't going to say it, but he felt like perceiving love that way was sort of pathetic. Well, this was coming from Simmons. The king of being pathetic, in his opinion.

"He kissed me..." Simmons said quietly.

Yang slammed her fists down on the table with shock. Laurens began laughing. "So, wait. You think he likes you?" He asked through joyful tears. Simmons pushed down his frustrations at their behaviour and nodded. "He kissed you dude! How do you just 'think' he likes you. He totally does!" He smiled.

"Hold on, does kissing mean 'love'?" Peter spoke up.

Laurens, Dipper and Yang turned towards him. Their faces ranging from unimpressed, hysterical to confused. "Of course it does!" Dipper insisted. "It's a kiss!"

"Yeah, but-Wade's kind of flirty to everyone. So, how am i supposed to know if its special when he does it to me?" He asked genuinely.

Yang stifled a laugh. "Wades already kissed you, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but-"

"This isn't the 'kiss someone and be kind of oblivious' club, this is the 'we are too pathetic to do anything about our loves' club. We have a system. You can't go around messing with the system!" Dipper protested. "Unless-give me a second, did you kiss him back?"

"Yeah?" Peter froze.

"Oh my dust" Yang slammed her face down on the table, recieveing no injury. She truly was strong. "How dumb are you, Peter? He totally likes you. How long was the kiss?" Peter didn't answer. "Ten seconds?" Silence. "Twenty?" Yang called again. Peter kept his quiet behaviour. "Was it more then a minute?" Peter flinched. "HOW DO YOU NOT REALISE THAT MEANS SOMETHING!? WHAT DID HE EVEN SAY AFTERWARDS!?"

"I love you" Peter informed.

"WHAT!?" Dipper jumped in his seat.

Simmons stared at him, shocked. "How did you not see that?" Simmons facepalmed. Peter was about to interrupt but Simmons continued. "Hey! Atleast i would have recognised it and ran away!" He objected.

"You did kiss him though, and recognised he may have feelings for you so..." Laurens hesitated. "You ran away from him, didn't you? Tell me Simmons, when was this kiss?" Laurens grinned. Simmons blushed. "Was it a month ago? Two weeks? Three days? Or maybe, even-"

"Fine, it was today!" Simmons crossed his arms. "Don't tell Grif though!"

"Tell him what?" Yang tilted her head to the side. "That you ran away from him after a kiss? Because i'm pretty sure he already knows" She said awkwardly. "I mean, if i were to kiss the pussy-"

"Kiss the what!?" Dipper spat his drink out at the two by accident. Yang having jus talked as soon as he got in a good mouthful of coffee.

"She's a cat faunus, remember?" Yang said matter-of-factly. "You guys are always FELINE dirty, i swear"

"Damnit Yang" Laurens shook his head. "Your puns aren't funny!"

"Oh yeah, they are" Yang protested. "Head to a comedy club. I'm sure all the comedians use puns now"

"All the bad ones" Simmons mumbled. He quickly shut up when Yang shot him a cold glare.

"Ahem" They all turned over to Dipper who had pulled out a timer from his pocket. "Sorry to interrupt this, but the clubs ended for today. We all know we have to follow the rules" He informed. Simmons was the only one that agreed. "Now, everyone coming next week?" He asked.

"Sure thing" Yang gaves a thumbs up.

"I wouldn't mind doing a couple shots" Laurens winked.

"If the Green Goblin doesn't try to kill me like-" Peter cut himself off. "Next time. Yeah"

Soon, all that was left was Simmons. They stared at him eagerly. "S-sure?" He gave in.

"Good, see you next time" Dipper waved. And just like that they all left. Dipper sighed and slumped into his chair. He heard his ohone ringing and pulled it out. It read 'Bill Calling' in big bold writing. He answered. "Hey Bill, hold on. Why do you- are you drunk? No, no. It's fine. I'll pick you up. Be right there" He hanged up. "You idiot" He said alongside reddened cheeks.

Dipper left the comfort of his seat and left the coffee shop straight after that.

 

 

 


End file.
